Kaze to Issho Ni
by Hikaru-009
Summary: [ShounenAi fluff] Jin x Touya. Takes place right after the AnkokuBujutsukai Tournament. Touya in depress?.


- Hikaru

Ahahaha, I know I should be working on my other fics but couldn't resist. I'm a really forgetful person so if I don't write this up, I might have been forgetting about it already. Anyways, this is for all the JinxTouya fans….I hope. It's sad to see there's still not much fics about them, so I'll try my best to make it a good one.

Disclaimer: No. Absolutely no. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. * sighs * 

*      *      *    *      *     *     *

Kaze to Issho Ni… 

**( With the Wind… )**

*      *     *     *     *     *    * 

" What's up, Touya?"

Touya looks up from his reading to find Jin staring down at him. He sighs as he placed a bookmark on the page he was at and sets the book down. 

" You seem to be in a good mood, Jin, even after we had lost to the Team Urameshi, and the fact that we lost Gama, as well."

The wind master frowned, " Aw, don't be like that, Touya! Sure as hell we lost, but that's the past. It's not like we can go back in time and change it."

Touya stared into Jin's eyes, " But the light…we have lost the chance to obtain ...our light." He looked away from Jin and stared out the window of the hotel they were residing in. " Gama is gone…Risho and Bakken seem to have lost their sense of honor…it's only you…and me."

" Touya…."

" What can we do with only the two of us…? Nothing."

" That's not true, Touya." Jin grabbed Touya's shoulder and pulled him closer. The ice master looked at him in surprise. " It's not like we've lost our light forever. We can look for it again. As long as we're alive, there's nothing that can stop us from searching for our light." The wind master smiled brightly.

Touya squinted his eyes, ' Jin…you're strong. Unlike me…I've already have lost hope but you….you still believe that we can search for the light. Maybe…maybe it is possible for _you_ to look for the light. '

Suddenly, he was cut off from his thoughts when he felt himself being lifted from the floor. ' Eh? ' 

He felt a gush of wind and unintentionally closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in the air…. floating.

" How's that for a refreshment?" He heard a familiar voice and looked up. Jin was smiling down at him, holding him around the waist with his strong arms.

" Jin…?"

" It's not good for you to be always thinking deeply like that. You have to get some rest, Touya. You don't want to confuse the hell out of yourself, do ya?" Jin said to him, still smiling. Touya had this sudden question coming up to his mind that he couldn't resist asking Jin.

" Jin?"

" Hm?" The wind master turned to him, as they started flying into the sky.

" Why do you smile?"

"…?" Jin made a confused expression as he halted mid-way in the air. " What do ya' mean?"

" I mean, how can you smile? All this darkness consuming us…and losing to a mere human…and losing the chance to gain the light…how can you smile in a situation like this? I…I can't do that," Touya asked. _' Because I am not like you…'_

" Why do you always have to think like that, Touya?"

" Eh?"

" I guess being the smart-person type always seem to make you think very deeply than normal people do. I smile cause I'm happy with my life."

" Happy? How can you be happy? We've…"

" Sure, I lost to Urameshi. But who cares? Urameshi is human, but not a mere human. Hell, he's even stronger than most of demons out here! It doesn't matter who wins or loses to me, as long as it's fun. And I can tell you damn straight, that I had fun fighting with Urameshi. I haven't had that fun in ages!" Jin smiled as he talked, his ears twitching with excitement. " And like I told ya', it's not like we can't get the light anymore! I'm happy with my life! Sure, it's not all happy, good memories and all those sort of crap but it's cool! I'm happy if you're here, Touya!"

" Eh? " Touya widens his eyes in surprise. " You…you like it when I'm here?"

" Yup! You have good wind, Touya! And I like it!" Jin's smile grew wider and he started flying forward again. Touya makes a confused expression and turned his gazed at the ground.

" Jin…where are we going?"

" Secret!" The wind master heard a sigh escape out of his friend's mouth and smiled again, " It's one of my favorite place on the island! I just found it recently!"

"…?"

After a few minutes of flying and when Touya was starting to get tired of being carried, they arrived at a clear opening, hardly unbelievable to imagine that there is such a place on a island like this.

" Jin… this is…"

The ice master's eyes widen in surprise as soon as Jin put him down to the ground. He had never seen anything like this. Jin, who apparently seems to be satisfied with Touya's reaction, walked up to the middle of the flower field.

" See? Isn't it beautiful, Touya? This can be all ours!!"

"…Ours?" Touya lower his gaze at the ground. Various color or flowers were blooming underneath him. Perhaps, it was because of the rain earlier, the flowers seem to be sparkling in the sunlight. " But Jin…we had lost. This island…can't be ours…"

Jin stayed silent as he watched Touya's profile. " I feel disgraced…Gama…he had hoped for us to live in the light someday. He wished for us to free us from the darkness of Makai…and we let him down. Gama sacrificed his life in order to make us win…but we failed him. We had lost…lost all hope of gaining the light."

" Stop saying that, Touya!"

The ice master looked up to find Jin standing in front of him. That instant, he felt his heart jump for a second but ignored that.

" Is that all you can think, Touya? Come on! You're always so dark and gloomy! Ya' gotta think the brighter side!! We can look for the light again! With the two of us! If you're here, I don't care how long it takes! As long as you're here beside me, Touya, I can never lose hope finding the light!"

" Jin…"

The wind master wrapped his arms around the slender body of the ice master's and pulled him to his chest, tightly. " I don't want to lose you, Touya! Just you, I don't want to lose. I don't care about that damn Risho or Bakken! But you! I want you to stay beside me! So please…don't run away, Touya! Don't be scared of the dark! We can find the light together!"

Tears flowed from Touya's eyes, which formed into small, ice crystals before falling onto the ground. " Jin…I…I…"

Tears were flowing from Jin's eyes, as well, as he held onto the ice master's body even tighter, " If it's to make you happy, I'll do anything."

"…me….?"

" Eh?" Jin finally lets go of Touya and peered into his face. Tears were still flowing from both of their eyes.

" Will you…help me…find the light?" Touya asked, in hesitation.

" Touya…."

" I…I don't want to lose you either, Jin. You're…the only one left. Now that Gama is gone…and Risho and Bakken out of the team…who should I be with? Who should I stay with? Jin…I need you." Touya's cheeks were a little red as he talked. He lifts his hand to wipe the tears flowing from Jin's eyes, " Is it okay if I stay with you?"

Jin's expression soon turned bright, " Of course! Of course, Touya!!" 

" Eh!? J…Jin!" Touya blushed as Jin started hugging him again. 

They stayed like that for a while, when Jin finally decided to let go of Touya. They both sat down on the field, admiring the flowers and smelling the scent of each one of them. Jin had made a small crown made of flowers and placed it on Touya's head, which the ice master extremely blushed at.

The wind master then laid his head on Touya's lap, and closed his eyes. The ice master smiled as he placed a hand on Jin's head, rubbing it softly like a mother would do to her child. 

" Jin…."

"….hm?" The wind master replied sleepily.

" Would a day like this come again?"

"…?" Jin opened his eyes and lifts his head to look a Touya. " You're making that face again."

The ice master smiled slightly, " Sorry…"

Jin smiled back and suddenly thought of something. He lifts himself up from the short demon's lap and turned to him. " Touya, I have something to tell you."

" What is i….!!!"

Touya was suddenly pushed down to the soft grass. He looked up to see Jin atop of him, with a mischievous smile on his face. " Jin!"

" Touya…" Jin lowered his head and captured the ice master's soft lips into his, surprising the ice master himself. He stayed like that for a while, until he felt Touya's hand softly hitting his chest.

He released the kiss, and Touya gasped for air as though he hasn't breathe for ages. 

" I love you…" Jin said as soon as he saw Touya calmed down.

" Ji…." Touya's cheek quickly turned bright red again. Jin wondered if he would faint someday from the heat. " Is that what you wanted to tell me?" the ice master asked.

Jin nodded with a smile. He leaned into Touya's soft chest, feeling his heartbeat, a sign that shows he is alive, breathing. " I love you."

" I already heard that, Jin."

Jin smiled again, " I know. But I'm gonna keep telling you til' ya get tired and tired!"

Touya sighed but smiled at him, "……glad to hear that."

They continued to sit on the field, sitting beside each other. Suddenly, Jin thought of something again and smiled, " Touya, let's put Gama's grave here."

" Eh?"

" Remember Gama wanted the light, too!? I'm sure he'll like it here! This place is full of light!"

Touya looked through the field and smiled, " Yes…Gama would like it."

Jin smiled again and leaned forward to kiss Touya again. The ice master did nothing to resist, instead held onto Jin's hands tightly and closed his eyes. 

" Let's look for our light together, Touya."

"…..yes, Jin. Together we will."

*          *           *        *     *     *       *      *

- - Hikaru

A ha ha ha ha! Wow….I can't believe I actually wrote a kiss scene. This is the first time I ever wrote a kiss scene…on a yaoi fic. And it felt…..the same. Nothing wrong.

Well, I hope you all liked it. I tried my best to not make it too angsty. Now, I gotta work on my other fics! I thank everyone for reading this and reviewing as well!

Just maybe someday, I might write another one? ( Oh my god!!)


End file.
